You're not a monster
by Graceybrook
Summary: Prompt from allylobster on tumblr - Can you do one where Hook follows Emma after she's run off and finds her and tells her that she's the furthest thing from a monster? And could you make it horribly fluffy? My heart and feelings are seriously damaged right now.


**Prompt from allylobster on tumblr - Can you do one where Hook follows Emma after she's run off and finds her and tells her that she's the furthest thing from a monster? And could you make it horribly fluffy? My heart and feelings are seriously damaged right now.**

**Bare with me as I had been up for 18 hours by the time I finished this but I hope you like it :)**

The yellow vessel sped off. Emma at the wheel. Killian took one look at David and Mary Margaret's faces and ran after the bug. He couldn't face their excuses for their behaviour. She was their daughter. They know she would never intentionally hurt anyone. She was still coming to terms with her magic.

Killian followed the tyre marks the bug had made speeding off down Maine street. They led towards to forest. He turned around swiftly when he heard heavy breathing behind him. "Henry!" "Please. I want to come with you. I want to make sure my mom's okay and that she knows I still love her." "Lad after the events that happened back at the station I don't think we should overwhelm her. Let me find her and then I'll come find you, aye?" "Aye." They couldn't help but smile a little as they both realised Henry was becoming a little pirate-y.

"I'll go find my other mom and see if she can do anything to help" "Aye you do that" Henry ran off in the direction of Regina's vault while Killian continued on his journey after his Swan. After entering the forest the trail became slightly easier to follow. Twigs and leaves blown to the side of where the bug had stormed through only moments ago.

He soon saw it. Parked not far into the forest. He could see his swan shaking inside. Sighing he opened the passenger door and crouched down so as not to startle her too much. "Emma, love. Don't hide away." "Killian, please go away. I don't want to hurt you too." Killian stepped into the car and Emma flinched. "Killian you saw what I did to my own father. I can't control it." "Emma all you did was knock over a lamppost! Your father was the one who pushed me out the way and got hit in the process-" Killian stopped as he realise what he was saying.

"See! He pushed YOU out of the way. I don't think I could live with myself if anything ever happened to you." Killian began to speak but was cut off "Which is why I have to leave. I have to go. I have to go somewhere where I can't hurt anyone. Where I don't have this magic." Emma moved to start her car but Killian grabbed the keys from the ignition and threw them out the window. "Ok you do know I know how to hotwire a car right?" "I don't know what that means but I don't doubt that you do. You can have your keys back as soon as you've given up this ridiculous notion of leaving. What would Henry say? And you know your parents would only follow you"

"My parents think that I'm a monster." At this Killian pulled Emma into a somewhat awkward hug (well it was hard to hug someone while sat in the front seat of a car) and kissed the top of her head. "You are far from a monster. I've seen the good your magic can do." "But I can't always control it! I-" "Neither could Elsa! And look at what she's doing now. She can control what she does and when she does it. You can do that too, it just takes time."

Killian felt his shirt getting damp and looked down to see Emma silently crying. He lifted her chin so that his blue eyes were staring directly into her green ones. "Love, I don't care if you want to leave Storybrooke, I'll only follow you. If it makes you happy you know I'd do it in a heartbeat but I know it won't. You can learn to control your powers. You've almost got it! Don't let the Snow Queen get to you."

Emma couldn't find any words that would express what she wanted to say so she simply leaned forwards and pressed a soft kiss on Killian's lips. It was more than Killian could have asked for. When Emma pulled away she smiling, if a little nervously. "Will you help me?" it was only 4 words but they made Killian's heart soar. She had never asked for his help before. He wasn't sure if she'd asked for help from anyone before. At least not in as many words. "Of course I'll help you love. But first your son would like to see you." He felt Emma stiffen slightly at his words but she soon softened as he explained what Henry had said after the incident at the station.

They stayed locked in their awkward hold for another half hour. Neither wanting to move. Neither wanting to miss the warmth they got from one another's embrace. It wasn't until Emma decided it was time to see her parents and Henry did she ask for her keys back. Killian reluctantly let go of his Swan to retrieve the keys he had tossed out of the window. Before Emma started the car he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth. It was enough to let Emma know that she wasn't alone. That Killian didn't see her as a monster.

**Please review :)**


End file.
